wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Odyssey of the Amazons
The Odyssey of the Amazons is a six part miniseries written by Kevin Grevioux with art by Ryan Benjamin that takes place years before the birth of Wonder Woman. The star of the book, Hessia, leads a group of Amazons around the world looking for other women like them. The story takes inspiration from The Iliad and Jason and the Argonauts and will introduce Aztec, Persian, German, Chinese, and Slavic Amazons.The Hollywood Reporter "Odyssey of the Amazons Writer Kevin Grevioux on the Hidden History of Wonder Woman's Tribe" by Graeme McMillan, December 13, 2016 The history of the Amazons had previously been explored in the back-up feature Tales of the Amazons in Ancient Times. A stand-alone series by Legend of Wonder Woman creator Renae De Liz called The Legend of the Amazons had previously been proposed. #1 ;Official Description Don’t miss the start of this new miniseries set in the world of Wonder Woman from writer/actor Kevin Grevioux (New Warriors, Underworld). Years before the birth of Princess Diana, a group of Amazons set out on a globe-spanning quest to find others of their kind, encountering legendary creatures and beings along the way. But their journey soon turns into a rescue mission as two of their own are captured by the legendary Storm Giants of Norse mythology. It’s up to their leader, the stalwart Hessia, to keep them together through the many trials that lie ahead. #2 ;Official Description In the frigid lands to the north, Hessia and her Amazons find new allies: a band of Norsemen led by none other than Jon, the Viking Prince. Meanwhile, their captured Amazon sisters learn of the fate planned for them by Groa, Queen of the Storm Giants. And as Hessia and Jon prepare to launch a rescue, a new faction appears! Will these new players prove to be friend or foe? #3 ;Official Description It’s Amazons versus Valkyries! Hessia and her warriors are closing in on the Storm Giants who are holding their comrades prisoner when a group of fierce Nordic female warriors misinterpret their intent and launch an all-out assault. Will even the Amazons’ new Viking allies be able to help them against these god-like beings? #4 ;Official Description The Amazons are taken to Valhalla, heavenly home of warriors who have fallen in combat. Hessia learns where the Amazons originated and why their numbers have come to be spread throughout the world. But she’s also determined to find a way back to Earth, to rescue her comrades who have been taken by the Storm Giants. As for the Giants, they are getting ready to go to war. #5 ;Official Description The Amazons return from Valhalla, more powerful than ever. They are going to need every ounce of their strength as the Storm Giants face off against the fire demons of Surtr, lord of Muspell, in a battle that could bring about the arrival of Ragnarok and the end of the world. Hessia battles the Queen of the Storm Giants and learns, to her horror, the real reason why her Amazon sisters were kidnapped. #6 ;Official Description Hessia and her valiant band of Amazon warriors fight for control of the Black Sword that will, if seized by the Jotuns, bring about Ragnarok. But the Jotuns are joined by the new and more deadly Amazon-Jotun hybrids who may be more powerful than everyone. Amazons and Valkyries battle side by side and to the death in this dramatic series conclusion. Sources Category:Comic Book Titles __NOWYSIWYG__